


You’re a Legend. Act like it.

by Blccdhound



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Gen, my first story, no fluff or NSFW. Just Bangalore harassing Mirage for being an idiot, pls go easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blccdhound/pseuds/Blccdhound
Summary: Bangalore expresses her concerns about her popularity, by yelling at Mirage...





	You’re a Legend. Act like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve never written any fan fiction before, let alone with these characters. It may be a bit rough.  
> I just wanted to do some character introductions and show y’all how I think the games should work.  
> If you’re not interested in Bangalore roasting poor Mirage, this may not be your favorite read. Since that’s the main focus.  
> It’s just a quick write for my first story, and I really wanted to get more Apex Legends fanfics out there. I’ll write better stories with actual plot later.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Three Apex Legends in a squad was a rare sight to see. The curators of the games swore the team picks were completely random to “keep things fair”, but everyone knew deep down that was horseshit. The devs would often pair certain legends with each other in hopes of stirring up drama, or pit legends with opposing abilities to add a little extra challenge. This was still a game after all, they had to keep it interesting.  
One Apex Legend on a team was common enough, as few of them as there was. Two on a team together, rare, but it wasn’t unheard of. Three? Almost never happened. Three Apex Legends on one team was considered unfair, and the curators thought the whining from Fledglings and part of the fanbase alike was too annoying to put up with every game.  
As popular as the trios were with most fans, they were a rare sight to see.  
Blessed, or if you were a competitor, cursed as you were, this was the case.  
Bangalore, Mirage, and Bloodhound.  
Just hearing one of their names would strike fears into the heart of any Fledgling or even Legend you’d meet. All three together, shit, you could hear even the fans squirming uncomfortably.  
The three had never been paired together, but they didn’t need each other to dominate the arena, usually...

“I will choose our location for battle,” crackled the familiar voice over the radio. Mirage glanced over his shoulder, staring at his new teammate. The hollow glass eyes of the mask sent shivers down their spine.  
Bloodhound. A brand new challenger in the Apex games, they had the highest win rate of any legends thus far. With nearly twelve games played and five won. Three of them being their first games.  
Bloodhound had absolutely demolished the popularity contests and shot through the ranks. Throwing off the curators and enraging pretty much every single person betting on the games at that point. No one expects the Fledglings to be skilled, and as soon as one with a morsel of talent pops up they soon skyrocket.  
The same could be said for Mirage’s other teammate, Bangalore.  
She showed up out almost out of nowhere, and the ex-IMC soldier ravaged anyone that dared cross her path. Her tactical skills were unrivaled and her game sense with comparable with those of pilots. Needless to say, it was a deadly duo.  
Mirage was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the sound of his teammates preparing to jump. The ex-soldier and tracker stood at the edge of the drop ship, the two of them were ridged against the wind rushing into the traveling aircraft.  
Taking a quick look back, Bloodhound jerked their head towards the open entrance. Signaling for them to jump.  
Mirage crept up behind his two teammates, watching the other Legends and Fledglings jump before them.  
“All right, we got this in the box! Bag? Bag. Yeah… we’re gonna do great,” he said smoothly. Standing next to the stone faced Bangalore. Mirage snuck a quick look at her, his eyebrows raised. He opened his mouth to say some witty comment about her seriousness, but his attempt at a laugh was cut before it began.  
“Ready? Let’s go,” Bloodhound leapt from the drop ship, their jumpkit sparking to life as they began to free fall.  
Bangalore leapt out behind them, and Mirage last. Falling together in the classic triangle shape as they headed for their assigned destination.  
Bloodhound had pinged Cascades, a perfect spot for Bangalore’s long range expertise and Mirage’s clever holo tricks. A smart move on their part. And even from the rapidly closing distance, Mirage could see a body shield and weapon laying on the bridge near the buildings.  
Everything was perfect so far. Oh, apart from the other group heading straight towards them. That might be an issue...  
Splitting off, the three went to their own separate buildings to gear up and hunt down their enemies.  
Mirage landed on the bridge connecting the two sides of cascades, the sound of foot steps close behind. Wasting no time he bolted for the armor and weapon. Sliding across the wooden planks and quickly snatching the shield and gun. Mirage jumped up and whipped around to send out a decoy, only to be greeted with a peacekeeper to the face.  
“Oh come on-“ was all he could choke out before the spray of pellets connected with his soft flesh.  
He could feel every individual pellet slip into his flesh and wreck havoc to the tender muscle and hard bone beneath. With no helmet to soften the blow and only the most basic of body shields to guard the rest of him, Mirage was quickly left with nearly nothing.  
Stumbling several paces from the direct blow, Mirage had nearly fallen completely over.  
“Hey guys, need a little help over here,” He called out while simultaneously dodging the second shot from the attacking Legend. A grunt of recognition, and a confident assurance of help from his teammates could be overheard.  
Mirage managed to (mostly) dodge the third shot from the enemy, only taking a singular pellet to the arm. It stung, bad, but the overwhelming pain in.. every other part of their body was the main focus. Ducking behind the door of the building directly behind him, Mirage took as much cover as possible in their tricky situation.  
Another shot could be heard, assumedly from the Legend attempting to finish him off. Bloodhound were probably still on their way. Now was not the time for playing peekaboo with the enemies. He had to make a move and fast. Sucking in a deep breath, Mirage kicked open the door and fired several rounds into open air.  
Opening one eye, he looked around quickly. Left, right, up, down. Down again, why was there a body on the floor?  
Mirage looked at their teammate, who was now crouching above the downed enemy. They slid their knife into the hostile’s exposed, bullet riddled flesh, finishing them off quickly. Grabbing the aforementioned peacekeeper, and laying it across their chest.  
“Your spirit will rise to the unforgotten,” they mumbled, looking up at Mirage.  
Those glass eyes slicing through him once more.  
“The entire unit is down, thanks to me,” crackled Bangalore’s voice over the coms not a second later.  
Great, Bloodhound had just saved their butt, and Bangalore finished a 2 v 1 with no body shields. And there stood Mirage, bleeding profusely and holding an empty alternator.  
“Hey, uh, thanks for saving my butt just now. That was pretty ex- extra- great,” they stumbled over their words like a crippled crow on uneven ground.  
Bloodhound only nodded in acknowledgment and grabbed one of Mirage’s wrist gently. Leaving a medkit in his hands.  
“Heal your wounds my félagi fighter, more enemies will be upon us,” they said turning away to loot the rest of the buildings.  
“Yeah. Yeah, thank you again,” he said, grabbing the kit and shoving the large syringe into his arm right away. It stung for a second, but as soon as the nanotechnology flooded his veins, relief rushed through his entire body. He could feel the bullets being pushed out of his flesh and hear the soft clinking of them against the ground. Slumping against the wall of the building, he took a moment to recollect himself, closing his eyes.  
Not even a second later, footsteps could be heard. Mirage leapt up and aimed his empty weapon at a rather angry looking Bangalore. Her face was twisted with anger and blood lined her jaw and neck.  
“Are you trying to make us look bad or are you just stupid?” She asked, pointing a rather mean looking finger at Mirage’s chest.  
Taken aback Mirage threw up his hands defensively. When he didn’t respond Bangalore spoke once again.  
“You’re an Apex Legend, you shouldn’t be getting nearly one shot by Fledglings. And you especially shouldn’t be needing your squad to save your butt not even thirty seconds after landing,” she practically shouted.  
“Woah there, what’s with the harsh talk? It was one little mis- misc- slip up. I’m still a legend at this, I just...” he trailed off, running his hand through his hair real quick. “Needed a little push in the right direction?” He shrugged.  
Bangalore still looked unimpressed.  
“We don’t have time for Fledgling moves like that in this game. You’re lucky to have been paired with two other Apex Legends, and I’m lucky Bloodhound also came to win. I’m not going to throw away this opportunity to make up for your FNG “slip ups” got it?” She hissed, holstering her weapon. “You’re a Legend, act like it,”  
Mirage couldn’t help but feel a flare of anger surge through his body. Who was she to lecture him? They were practically the same age, but he felt like a five year old being scolded by an angry mom.  
“You know, I don’t have to stand for this. Making one mistake won’t cost ya your popularity, i-it wasn’t even my fault. I’ll pull it together and we’ll win this thing,” he smiled, padding over to Bangalore. “I mean, we’re great, it shouldn’t be that hard to impress the fans?”  
“For you, maybe. You didn’t even have to try to get where you are. Do you know how many other generic professional soldiers there are? A lot, and I got here, by being the fucking best of them. I got here with blood, sweat, and hardwork. You got here because of your fancy light tricks and luck that people find it cute that you can’t pronounce half the words in the dictionary,” she shot back, shrugging off Mirage’s easy going smile.  
Before Mirage could even speak back another voice joined the conversation. A soft hand rested on Mirage’s shoulder. Mirage turned around, confused. How the hell had Bloodhound come back so fast?  
“Do not reply vinur, she has a point. Popularity doesn’t come easy for some, though swift, progression through the ranks is hard work. She and I came to win, and I hope you have too.” Bloodhound was staring intently at Mirage. Or at least, as intently as you could with a mask blocking your face.  
“Now, let us take the victory and slátra our enemies,” they cooed, giving Mirage’s shoulder a light squeeze before slipping away to join Bangalore.  
Swallowing his pride, Mirage split off to find his own gear. The trickster had been in the wrong, and now the whole Frontier would know.


End file.
